


Assurance

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Fluff, SnowHarry, Snowells, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: To move forward, her assurance that this is want she wants is required.





	Assurance

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash, I do own any errors.

The room is still, silent and shrouded in tension. 

Caitlin lifts her hand, trembling fingers press against her lips as she stares across the room at Harry, who has taken a few steps back away from her giving them both a little space to breath and think. He's leaning back against the desk behind him like it's keeping him upright, his own hand moving to run through his unruly hair.

He looks just as shocked as she does but for entirely different reasons. 

"What was that?" Caitlin asks only to answer her own question almost immediately after. "We kissed." Her fingers still rest against her lips. "You... kissed me," she amends her words, not sure what to make of it, surprise is still at the forefront of her mind that he'd done it.

The shock for him, was that he finally did it, after so long of wanting to do so.

Harry lets out a sigh and nods, shifting on his feet as he looks back at her. "I did," he says so simply, shrugging his shoulders like it isn't such a big deal.

But it is a big deal, huge in fact. At least to her. You don't just go around kissing people on a whim, not without a reason at least.

Caitlin shakes her head, still reeling from his actions. "Why?" She finally drops her hand to her side as she questions his motives.

"Why did I kiss you?" Harry replies quietly before he pushes himself away from the desk so he's able to take a step or two closer. His eyes are dark, intense as they bore into her. "Because I... I wanted too, Snow."

_Because he wanted to... _the words ring around in her head and she feels breathless from the effect they have on her. Finally she manages some kind of response, still dazed by his actions and his honesty.

"Okay." she murmurs back quietly, nodding her head slightly, more to herself than to him.

"Okay?" Harry feels unsure and he hates that. "It's okay that I kissed you? or..."

Caitlin laughs, the action easing the tension in the moment and that rests between them. "It's more than okay, Harry. In fact..." Feeling bold and brave, taking courage from his words, Caitlin moves a little closer until she's just in front of him. She looks up at him and bites her bottom lip. With a gentle hand he reaches out to cup her cheek and her eyes fall closed at the touch, his thumb drags slowly over her abused lower lip freeing it from it's capture. Nipping gently at his thumb and hearing his breath hitch, Caitlin closes the gap between their bodies until she's pressed against him. "You just, you surprised me but-- I wanted to kiss you too, I have for awhile." Deep down it's been a truth she's held close for awhile and it's almost a relief to say it out loud, to have that _want_ reciprocated. 

And with those words of admittance falling from her lips, Harry surges forward, his mouth taking hers fervently. His kiss is everything the first one wasn't, the first had been a tentative gentle press of lips which slowly progressed whereas this kiss is the complete opposite. It starts passionate and demanding and continues to be so, his tongue sweeping into her mouth, in search of hers.

The moment is ignited, the flame beginning to burn brighter and brighter between them.

Harry moves them then, pushing Caitlin backwards until her back hits the wall behind her, his mouth leaves hers to travel over her jaw and down her neck. Before he descends any further intending to move lower, Caitlin slips his black hoody from his shoulders and lets it fall to the floor. That action of sliding away his hoody is a clear sign to him that she's more than okay to carry on. To progress. Her head tips back against the wall as his mouth moves lower, his fingers finding the zipper at her back as he kneels before her, his hands dragging down the dress until it rests in a pool at her feet.

"God... so beautiful, so stunning." Harry's hushed, muttered words wash over her skin as he looks up at her body from where he's kneeling in front of her. Caitlin's eyes squeeze shut when Harry gently press his lips against her stomach, his hands making quick work of her bra before that shortly follows her dress to the floor. Standing back up, his mouth once more captures hers as his right hand settles at her breast, fingers softly teasing her nipple. "Are you sure? Tell me to stop and I'll stop," he mutters against her mouth, her fingers finding the edge of his long sleeve tee so she can lift it up and away. They stare at each other, his words hanging between them. She runs her nails down his chest, a smirk crossing her pretty features when it causes Harry to groan.

"I'm sure. I want this Harry, I want you." Caitlin counters, kissing his jaw. She can feel the evidence of his arousal against her and she rolls her hips against him, delighting in the expletive that falls from his lips. She wants to hear more of that. 

"Caitlin..."

Running his hands down until he reaches the back of her thighs, Harry's eyes sparkle as he drops a quick kiss to her lips before he lifts her suddenly causing Caitlin to giggle as she wraps her legs around him. Moving across the room to his bed, he drops Caitlin down onto it, smiling when she giggles. Harry crawls up the bed to rest over her, looking down into her pretty hazel eyes.

Reaching up, she cups his face in her hands, lifting her head from the pillow to kiss him. "Mess up your bed with me, Harry." She whispers against his lips, before kissing him slowly.

Harry smiles against her lips then begins to do exactly that.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you dear readers for checking this out. If you liked it... or hated it, let me know. More Snowells will be along very soon. I have so many in the works. Until next time... 
> 
> ❤


End file.
